Shattered Reality
by JJbad
Summary: Finding your destiny is always a task. What happens when your destiny finds you? A simple SeeD field mission changes the lives of everyone involved and even some people who aren’t even there. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: Forgotten Past

A/N: Okay this is the first part of a hopefully long and successful story that I think is worthwhile. Please note that chapter to this story will come when I have the chance to get by a computer and type one up: -p. So be patient and wait for another chapter to come out okay. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come out so don't forget to review or else you will burn in hell. Well that's it for the A/N so on with the story.   
  
**_Shattered Reality_**  
  
By: JJbad  
  
The darkness seemed endless, yet one woman stood firm in it, almost as if it was caressing her gently. The air around her seemed to freeze with every breath she took, her waist length blond hair barley providing any warmth to her blue tinted skin. What she wore also provided little to no warmth for her, a thin cloak of wool draped around her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind at all, it seemed as if she was one with the cold.  
  
Distant footsteps were heard and almost instantly a horse was galloping towards her. She showed no fear as she saw that this horse was a few yards away from herself. Looking up she saw that the horse was trotting towards her.  
  
Stopping in front of the blue skinned woman the houseman dismounted. Ice blue eyes watched him perform this task. A dark cloak was draped around clearly muscular shoulders. Walking towards the woman, the man slowly removed his hood revealing his own red skinned face. When he got close enough to her he gave her a kiss one that was long a passionate as if they had not seen each other in seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, centuries. When they broke apart she leaned on his chest content for that one moment.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked concern evident in her voice.  
  
"They captured Siren and Ifrit." he, mumbled in reply to her question.  
  
"If they got them won't they get us too?" frightened a little bit when was the last time he saw her frightened.  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled at her pushing her back a little bit and having her look into his dark eyes. "Don't think like that! Since when have you become so negative! "  
  
"They captured almost all of us!" she screamed, " We are the only Guardians Left. That remain, I thought when we became human it would end all our problems not start them."  
  
"Calm down!" he said softly to her.  
  
" What will we do about our daughter?" She cried causing the Guardian of time and space to hush momentarily" Grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach she said softly

"I'm pregnant."

This caught the male off guard as he looked at her with a shocked expression. He didn't know weather to be happy or sad, angry or joyful. So many emotions were running through him at once. Children if you would have told him this during the sorceress' wars he would have flat out killed you, but thanks to Shiva he seemed to mellow out. He already had a year old daughter now he was going to have another one. Wiping his face clear of emotion he smiled a genuine smile that only she brought out of him. Pulling her tightly to him he kissed her for all he was worth and then proceeded to hug her swaying to a imaginary song only he could hear.

"I love you." she whispered

"I know you do." He miled again looking at his wife. "Yet, I can't guarantee what'll happen to us but I will make sure that our kids are safe."

She seemed content and closed her eyes falling asleep in his arms.

'I swear it' he though this time looking down. Picking up the small woman she proceeded to carry her home not sure of what the future will bring.  
  
A/N I decided to repost w/ new content ).   
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: So it beings

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, yet If you have not played the game please do before you read this story on the count it will contain major spoilers. So please R&R I worked very hard on this 4+ hours typing to please review. This will be my first multi chapter story Feedback is very welcome and even flames are so Click the review button or E-mail me: Jjbad_14@yahoo.com.

Shattered Reality

_Chapter 1: So It Begins…._

_-Black Wings_-

The blonde rolled over onto her back, a sheen of sweat plastered on her face.

_-Red skin-_

A pant and again another roll, this time rolling onto her right side.

_-A mask-_

At this the alarm in the blonde woman's room went off. Slipping a hand out from under the covers, that were somehow still covering her body with the way she tossed and turned, she reached over and turned off the alarm and briefly looked at the clock to see what time it was 6:30am. Sighing she pulled herself from out of her bed, still a little groggy from grading papers. Then again her dreams kept her awake also.

Moving out of the bed to go take a shower she grabbed a dark blue towel and what she was going to wear to teach her classes, a peach battle suit. 

'When am I not dressed in this?' flashed through Quistis' mind as she opened the door to the adjacent shower room in her bedroom. One of the perks of being a teacher, complete and utter privacy. 

Setting the shower temperature to her liking she stepped in and washed off. Quistis' mind was not on the day ahead of her yet it was on her dream instead. Why was she dream about things like this? Letting her mind wonder she found out she could not remember that much about it, all she could seem to remember was her years here at Balamb Garden. Even the memories of her being 12 years old and training here were hazy. She let all that be erased from her mind as she stepped out of the shower. 

Moving to the sink she proceeded to brush her teeth. Images of her dreams hit her again and she didn't know what to do. They all seemed to hide a secret, one that wasn't an easy task to figure out. All this happened since her 18th birthday several months ago. What could possibly be waiting for her, as she became an adult?

Banishing all these thoughts from her mind she proceed to dress in her combat outfit. Sitting on her bed she put on her boots her hair wet and clinging to her back. Sighing she grabbed her towel and quickly towel dried her hair out. Walking back to the bathroom she proceeded to comb her hair out until it was straight enough to her liking. Looking herself once over in the mirror she saw that her hair was slightly violet and blue.

"What the hell" she said no louder then a whisper looking on the bathroom counter she saw a clip in which she did her hair in a French Twist. Something she was well known for, that and her ponytail that she wore once every blue moon. Making sure that none of the unnatural hair was showing she proceed to leave her dormitory. Not before grabbing her Chain Whip, she'll figure out this mess a little later.

**@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@**

The Cafeteria was empty she thought as she took a quick glace around. It was around 7:30 and most of the time it was almost filled to capacity with students rushing to cram for exams and such events. Then a though hit her today was the day future SeeD candidates were going to the Fire Cavern for the first part of the exam in the field. She knew that her class would most likely pass this portion of the exam, but in the real battlefield she knew off the back who was going to Fail. 

"Seifer Almasy" he was one of best students and the only other person who was eligible for being a child prodigy around the same time as she. He was only 2 months younger then her and they were both here for the same amount of time but she could follow orders while him on the other hand would let his temper get in the way. He was smart and yet so hotheaded it wasn't funny but it was rather odd how come he couldn't just bite his tongue and follow orders for about 3 hours just to become a SeeD then he could openly display his anger anytime he felt. Then again Seifer would never hold his tongue for anyone not her or Even Head Master Cid. The rivalry he had with Squall was laughable so if Squall passed and he didn't she knew he would be Furious.

Squall the name made her heart twitch the quite brown hair boy had captured her heart in more ways then he and she could have imagine. The young gunblade user was almost the polar opposite of Seifer. Where ever Seifer seemed to fail Squall seemed to excel and visa-versa. Maybe that is why they seemed to have such a heated rivalry and seemed always out to be better then the other. Then again Squall was quiet reserved and did not seem to care about anyone but himself. He had no friends from her P.O.V. he never hung out with anyone and did not seem to care what other people thought of him, she tried numerous time to talk to him but all she got was cold stares or he just wouldn't talk back to her acting as if he did that she would go away and leave him alone. "The perfect mercenary " that is exactly what he was no matter which way you sliced it he was.

Snapping out of her trance like thoughts she walked over to the front of the line which was no more then 3 people and got her cup of coffee. This helped her to wake up and become more alert for the upcoming day. Taking the cup she headed for the 2nd floor know that class would start in 50 min and that it would pass quicker then she would know. Plus she needed time to prepare for today's lessons.

"Another one down!!" the blonde yelled, pumping his fist up into the air and laughing as the bomb fell disappearing.

"Good work Zell." Instructor Waters said as he patted Zell on the back. His hands hitting sweat and he quickly with drew his hands wiping it on his pants to get rid of the sweat. He'll have to remember not to touch the blonde again. He did not like to touch other people's sweat.

"Thanks!" Zell grabbed his shirt from where he threw it on the floor and held it in his hands. When he had first arrived in the fire cavern he heard it was hot but not this hot. The blonde was dressed in his blue jeans his vest and his black shirt with blue flames on the arms. Well at least he was after he wined he just took off his shirt to try to cool down a little the young martial artist knew that if were to fight fully clothed then he would probably die of heat exhaustion so he rather just run around and fight topless. Then again he had a choice of where he wanted to take this portion of the exam, he wanted to come here the other ones he could have chosen from were the thunder cavern where the G.F. Quezacotl lurked, the ice Cavern where the G.F. Shiva was or The fire cavern  where the G.F. of Fire roamed. The choices Burn to death, get shocked to death, or freeze to death decisions, decisions. He chose to burn and he regretted to just because of the intense heat. Oh well at least he was close to the end.

"There he is!!" Instructor Water shouted as he spotted Ifrit the Guardian and G.F. of Fire.

"Let's Rock!!" Zell Shouted tossing his shirt and vest on the floor and rushing to hit Ifrit with a quick 1-2 punch junctioned with the Spell blizzard to his attack. He was glad that before he came here they decided to stock up on a lot of ice spell. Jumping back from Ifrit he watched as Instructor Waters finished casting the spell for Shiva and watched her perform "Diamond Dust" Covering his eyes to prevent the ice shards from scratching them. The spell was done and Ifrit seemed to be mad rushing at Instructor Waters he slashed him with his claws jumping back Instructor Waters had cuts from where the claw seemed to hit Him but he seemed to be fine.

"Blizzard" Zell shouted and closed his eyes concentrating. He was extremely skilled in magic and wanted to make this spell as powerful as he could. Opening his eyes he saw a huge ice block fall onto the beast. He roared and slumped down on his side panting. 

Instructor Waters summoned Shiva again and she seemed sadder then usual ash she screamed out Diamond Dust. The Mighty G.F. Fell and the battle was won. A red jewel appeared and floated to Zell's hand.

"Well that takes care of that." Zell said "I'll see you back at garden!!" Zell began to run off for the entrance of the Cave.

"Wait Zell you forgot…." Instructor Waters trailed off as he saw the blonde seemingly fly toward the entrance "Clothes." Sighing He pick up Zell's clothes junctioning Enc-None as he went along.

@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

"Has anybody seen Squall" Quistis said as she noticed the boy not present in class. 

"I believe that he's indisposed at the moment." Seifer said with a rather vicious chuckle.

'What does he mean by that?' before she had the chance to ask him the phone in her classroom rung.

"Yes" she said while picking it up

"Please report to the infirmary " the voice on the other end said" I have something that belongs to you"

"Okay I'll be there in a moment" she said" class please excuse me I have something to attend to please study quietly or just don't blow up my class" 

"Yes ma'am" was said but a few people mostly trepies and a few other people said even one sarcastic voice. She knew right away that was Seifer and allowed a small smile to grace the corners of her lips.

Leaving her classroom she caught the elevator and walked to the infirmary. When she arrived there Dr.Kadowaki greeted her as she walked through the door.

"He's in there!!" the doctor said.

Walking through the door she saw squall on the bed. Her heart fluttered and she mentally calmed it down.

Taking in a deep breath she said" I knew it'd be either you or Seifer! Come on, lets go Today's the field exam."

Walking out of the infirmary she quickly stated, "Squall is there something on your mind"

"Not really" they both said in unison…. The blonde instructor laughed at her student.

"What's so funny?"

"Funny? No, no it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."

"I'm more complex than you think."

"Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself"

"It's none of your…"

"Business." She finished for him.

As she walked back into her classroom she quickly said "Good Morning. Class" with a little emphasis on the class. "Lets start with today's schedule. There seem to have been some rumors flying around yesterday… yes the SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written exam are to remain here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any Questions? Oh and Seifer." The blonde man looked at the instructor with a passive glaze in them. "Do not injure your partner while training, be careful from now on. Dismissed"

"Squall I need to talk to you" she said after the rest of the class left.

The gunblade expert walked to her as the students around her left.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you? You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass the pre-exam?"

He looked thoughtful for a second she noticed. "Do you have a good excuse?" she asked him.

"… Not really" was his reply.

"Then lets get going. I'll be waiting at the front gate for you so come down when you are ready…"

End of Chapter 1….

T.B.C. or not depends on the Reviews I get

Ending authors not: Okay that's it this is the first chapter of a hopefully long series.

Yeah so review people, I need to know if I have any career in writing. Either that or singing so review people. Feedback is welcome yada yada and I'll even accecpt flames.

Sneak Peak at Shattered Reality chpt 2 birthday Girl…..

Here she was crying over something she should be used to being alone. 

End

So if you want me 2 continue this story Review the button is just below. 


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday girl

A/n: Anyway I'm going to continue this story till I get sick and take it down. SO for all you people who Read and don't review Just review once that way I'll know that some people actually enjoy this. Oh yeah flames are welcome so flame me to Shit.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of FF8(yet) they belong to Square Soft or square or what ever I'm just a author (for now).LOL I swear I am a nut *leaves and mumbles to himself* R&R and enjoy.

Shattered Reality

_Chapter 2: Birthday girl_

_'Well that was exciting' _Quistis thought upon leaving the fire cavern. She was hot and sweaty in her battle suit, but trying to be a professional teacher she had not taken a piece of her clothing off and she was dying. _Mental note dress in cooler clothes next time. _Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small white handkerchief and proceeded to wipe her brow. Looking to the sides she saw the garden faculty members were not at their post. That could only mean that the Field exam was starting soon. She let out a sigh, she really didn't feel like going, but she was a teacher and being one she had to do a lot of things she didn't want to do. One of those things was staying up until the wee hours of the morning grading papers.

Squall was about 3 feet in front of her, as if he didn't want to be here or with her, she didn't know. He was always trying to keep himself away from other even on the battlefield he tried to take on everything himself. She had to convince him to trust others in battle and not only rely on himself that would be his downfall. 

"Squall" she called out her mouth extremely dry.

Turning around he acknowledged her with a cold blank stare.

"The Field Exam is staring in a bit so I suggest you get back to garden A.S.A.P."

Nodding to her he started sprinting towards the garden hopefully avoiding the T-rex, which she knew even at her level of expertise she could not defeat. Looking down in her hand she forgot to give him back the Shiva Junction. Looking down at the gem she saw it glow and icy blue color in her years with Shiva as her guardian the junction stone never turned this color. Glowing a bright blue colored it turned white as it junctioned to her. She was baffled she didn't know that G.F's could junction themselves onto people, She never heard of something of the sort happening.  She felt a chill go down her spine and after effect of equipping the ice goddess. Shrugging her shoulder she decided it was best if she got back to garden and figured it out there.   

The air grew thinner as 5 ice blocks appeared in front of her. A silvery image of a woman with long hair appeared and entered the ice block, the silver image transformed into a woman with blue skin and blonde hair with blue highlights. The five blocks of ice broke with a wave of the woman's hand.  Before Quistis stood the goddess of Ice Shiva. This was not the Shiva she was used to seeing, yet somehow this one seemed familiar as if she knew her long ago. The ice woman's mouth formed a small smile as she looked at Quistis.

"You grew up" the blue woman stated plainly. 

"What are you talking about?" Quistis interrogated Shiva. The G.F. talked as if she knew her, but how can someone whose life has been looked away know her?

"You don't remember who I am?" the voiced seemed to crack and there was a hint of unbearable pain.

" No all I know I that you're the GF of ice Shiva."

Quistis felt a sudden feeling of unbearable pain wash over her as the GF left. Shiva turned into ice and shattered before her very eyes, the shards of flying ice melting before they hit her. A faint voice in her mind said '_I'll always protect you' _before there was nothing. Quistis thought of this for a moment before she left walking slowly the way Squall left. 

In her mind Shiva the ice Guardian was crying for more then one reason. She would try as hard as she could not to blurt out the past. The blonde women didn't seem to remember and she didn't want to spoil that happiness. She'll let him do it maybe when he came she'll remember her forgotten past.

@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

'Where are they" the energetic blonde stated shifting his weight from one foot to another as he waited for the official Seed Mission to begin. It was already 10 minutes and there was no sign of Squall. Quistis was already here listening to the briefing of Xu which she would have to explain in due time to each of the cadets. There were 3 other cadets besides him. Squall the only late one, Seifer already hear swing his Hyperion at a imaginary enemy, The last was a girl about 5 feet tall with boundless energy as he seemed to see. She was running around as if she was on speed wanting to get this over with, her unit already left her as she was late by a mere second. The only reason they did not leave was because Quistis wanted to wait for Squall.

"What too you so long?" was stated to the 17 year old as he came into sight.

All he got was a cold glare from endless black.

"Hurry and get in everyone!!! We are late and need to make haste!!" Was shouted.

Everyone hurriedly got into the hovercraft and they were off heading over the sea towards Dollet. The city was Aflame as lights and guns were shot in all directions even from the distance of 10 miles you could see the Fire in the sky, almost as if it was a there was a display of fireworks. Was this a party or a war was the common though of all the people in the dozens of hovercrafts as the landed on the beach.

Xu had briefed the Mission as thoroughly as possible, with some interjections from Quistis. The blonde had been impatient and wanted action right away wanting to get through this as soon as possible, he wanted to be a SeeD as soon as possible to make his momma proud of him.

'Mama Dintch. Why doesn't that sound right anymore?' shaking his spike blonde hair he tried to break out of those thoughts of someone else as his mother when he been with her as long as he could remember. Then again he could remember much anyway all he could remember was things that made him happy and a cloudy childhood.

"Zell are you okay?" the only female blonde asked as she looked at him apparently deep in thought. She saw him apparently fighting with himself over something so she wanted to help him. That was something else that happened after her birthday she became more protective over the small blonde. Even though he could probably take care of himself she still wanted to and had to be there for him.

"I'm okay" A toothy grin common on the cheery male blonde.

Quistis smile back at him, now that was uncommon. She was supposed to be the ice queen and yet here she was smiling at the boys antics.

"Well lookie here." a Deep voice interpreted the two blonds temporary happiness. " Instructor Trepe and Chicken-Wuss smiling at each other like naughty boys and girls. What ever could be on their mind." The last part was said so sarcastically sweet that it made them all cringe.

"What's it to you, You Fucking dumbass!!!" He shouted getting Xu's attention in the process of trying to make Seifer back the fuck off.

"Will you two stop Fighting we have a mission to do!!!!!! There is no time for your petty arguments. You can settle this when we get back." Xu Screeched at the two making everyone the room grimace as their ears were on the verge of bleeding. After this was said she blushed slightly and moved out of the conference room to the top of the ship where Selphie was waiting for them to stop so she can find her unit. Looking at the perky Burnett she blushed slight and look at the sea and basked in it's beauty. She felt comfortable here in this one moment and she didn't want to ruin it so she kept her mouth shut.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well they finally arrived it seemed like eternity had passed when it had only been 15 minutes. Selphie jumped off the ship and ran away to look for her unit, Xu seemed sad for some strange as the new student at Balamb Garden left. Seifer left the ship first: Zell grumbling as he followed his squad leader and the tail of the three was Squall quiet as a mouse. He just walked after the two not saying anything but just being their following orders of his superior officer so to speak.

"The objective is to secure the Town square as our beautiful instructor put it. So lets move out!!!" The tall muscular blonde said running towards 2 nearby enemies and withdrawing Hyperion. Zell ran up to Seifer's right side cracking his knuckles and his neck as he prepared for battle. Squall ran up to Seifer's left side and withdrew his gunblade, the silver catching the light and looking very deadly. 

The battle began as the guard fired several bullets hitting Zell in his chest. He gritted his teeth feeling his anger rise. Smiling at the guard he felt his limit break appear but it wasn't his regular duel slot is felt different. Calling forth his new power he uttered forth the words 'Eternal Dragon'. The moment these words were said he seemed to black out as a blue colored dragon emerged from his chest. The skies seemed to cry as the dragon emerged from Zell hurting him as it pulled from his body. The dragon it's self scared the guards' stiff as it turned to look at them. 

The Dark blue dragon seemed to think a moment before it grew to it's full length. It wasn't a big dragon as in fat it seemed long like a snake only bigger more menacing and blue. The dragon uncurled from its position on the floor and stood up. It seem to be endless as it grew taller and taller the dragon finally reached it's full height and looked down at the guards. The guards were already shitting in their pants watching this being emerged from the body of the boy now they were about to have a heart attack as it smiled down at them and opened it's mouth. The dragon inhaled and blue out a blue mist instantly killing both the enemies and any near by enemies that were going to join in. After it finished it's attack it curled around Zell and proceeded to linger there for a moment as if protecting him from danger. Sensing none it entered his body causing the blonde immense pain. Grabbing his chest he proceeded to drop to his knees clutching his chest.

_ 'I'm your guardian and I'll always be there for you and protect you.' _was said directly into his mind before it completely disappeared.

'Who are you?' was thought sleepily through his mind.

'Call me, Neptune' as soon as that was said the dragon disappeared and Zell passed out. He learnt what the cost of using blue magic and summoning beast he learned that it was not as easy as Quistis made it, but why was he using blue magic. Something was going on and he needed to know. His mind went blank as he was lost to the dreams.

'What the fuck was that?' Seifer said as he said check the teen for a pulse finding one he picked who he dubbed Chicken-Wuss up and started back for the ship. Squall just looked at the spot all this happened in and was slightly awe struck at the repressed power Zell seemed to have and only gaining. Just one question filled his mind. Why was this happening now, was something going to happen?

@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

'What happened to him?' Quistis said from a machinegun turret she was stationed at just in case of an emergency Jumping down she cast a quick Life spell on Zell hoping it would break him from unconsciousness. It didn't and she sighed turning to Squall she asked him.

"What happened?"

"Why aren't you asking me?" Seifer said a little jealous as his favored mediocre instructor asked her favorite student instead of him.

"I know he won't lie like you? I know for a fact that you could have probably beat the shit out of him and cast a Cure to heal his wounds and leave no evidence."

"Well I guess I can can't I?" Seifer got a mysterious glint in his eyes and stared rubbing the blade of Hyperion.

"Don't even think about it. If you harm him I will harm you."

"Oh really?" he said cocking his head to the side " Will you whip me?" he got puppy dog eyes and started to stare at her intently.

"Ugh why do I even bother? So what happened?"

Squall proceeded to tell Quistis of how Zell had summoned a dragon that had killed the enemies quickly and efficiently. 

"So that's what happened he finished?"

"So that's what happened?" She said and suddenly felt faint. She stumbled into Seifer realizing how good his chest felt. Well that was until she passed out and joined him in the dreams world.

"What the fuck is it with everyone passing out?" Seifer yelled grabbing the blonde woman he proceeded to take her inside. He felt a surge of electricity run thru him as he touched her. What was that supposed to mean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here she was March 3rd her birthday spending it alone as per usual. She though Seifer was going to be here with her but he left in February saying that he could no longer see her. So here she was crying a big cake for friends that she didn't have. Angelo seemed to know something was up and started to look at her whimpering as if to comfort her saying he was here. Zone and Watts were out on a mission and her father a general didn't have time for her after her mother Julia died when she was about 5 years old.

The door bust open as Zone and Watts were there Balloons presents and lot of other things in there hand for the Timber princess.

"where are you crying princess?" they both said in unison.

"I thought you guys weren't coming." She stated

"Never! We'll be here for you. Even after you give us a stroke." Zone said shaking his head.

"What do you mean after I give you a stroke? I am not that bad!" Rinoa said glaring at Zone.

"Sure Princess sure." Watts said putting in his 2 cents.

Rinoa just laughed at them two. Walking over to them she gave them both a big hug. Turning around she went to give them each a piece of cake. Through the night all that was heard was laughter from the Cartaway mansion. A birthday worthy of a princess, yet why was she still so empty. The sky rained then as if to warn her.  

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ending A/N okay that was long I got annoyed and ended it really Quick more things will be Explained sooner.  Alright it wasn't that long compared to the books some people write but I'm just writing this all at once gimmie a break.*Mutters to himself and goes to kill Kittie kittie kittie* R&R or die I want reviews flames are welcomed temporarily so flame me if you want I think they are tasty. Oh yeah special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. 

Next Chapter Sneak Peak: Chapter 3:Unknown '_Where am 'I Quistis thought as she wondered around the darkness. Endless black as far as the eye can see. Suddenly…………….._

Wow this is harder then I thought to write. I had a cute lil prequel worked out that would have saved me a ton of work but guess what my school deleted it. The MOFO's grrrrrrrrr. Is arson a crime still if it isn't watch out? **laughs insanely** **grabs a pen and paper and starts on chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 3: Unknown

Here is chapter three and as usual it kicks ass plus it gives you a lil more insight to the characters so you better enjoy it or perish. Other things are that until I find a comfortable way to do a fight scene it will be changing all the time so please forgive me. Doing one off a RPG is hard as hell.

_Shattered Reality___

_Chapter 3: Unknown……….._

_He gazed at the corners of his eternal prison, how long he's been there was a question in it's self. He knew it was only a decade or two since he was sealed away in this accursed place, yet when time seemed to stand still no one could not be so sure. His life all gone, how one little moment the three most precious things were taken away from him. How could he let this happen?_

_Looking at the image projected across his dungeon he saw that his little mind trap had seemed to work. The brother and sister were both unconscious. Good that would make his life easier._

_He knew it before she did. The coming of her age, the age when her powers would start to manifest and change her inside and out. It was a curse and a blessing in the same. Her first sign was her hair changing, the naturally blonde hair slowly tinting purple and her eyes becoming a darker shade of blue no longer innocent as a child. She really was his daughter the traces of blue magic were undeniable in her. Her brother was getting closer to the age also for the sense of him finding his guardian so soon. Even she didn't grasp the concept of her changing He didn't know what was wrong he could sense this almost as much as he could sense his wife, then again they were both his children were they not._

_He knew he could not do much in this place. Yet he knew that he had to somehow convince them to take care of one another. He was dying and he knew that he could not last another decade. They were brother and sister, she being the older of the two. She would take care of her younger brother wouldn't she? She always took care of him in the past if his memory served him well. Yes, he remembered she always tried to protect him from the others of the gang they hung out with. But he wondered if she knew. No, he would not say a thing he would let her figure it out. Now was the time to stop thinking and act he would have to carry out his plan carefully or risk pushing them away from each other and nobody needed that._

_Luckily he could move through dreams granting him some freedom or else he would have been insane already. No dream lasts forever though and he would only go to three peoples dream, his kids and his wife_

_@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@_

_'Where am I' Quistis thought looking at the endless darkness that awaited her. Looking to her left and right she saw there was nothing anywhere she looked._

_'Where the fuck am I?!?!?!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. Echoes were all that replied……_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Somewhere else Zell was grumbling about his head hurting like a mother fucker. He also whined about being hungry and also not having any hot dogs to eat._

_That is until he saw a building in front of him. It was small one story made of bricks and a chalk white kind of color he ran to it as fast as he could to see if anyone might be there but the closer he seemed to get the farther the building got. He stamped his foot and started running harder determined to get to the home. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind it seemed vaguely familiar……_

_@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@_

_She was really getting pissed off. She screamed several times and all she got in response was echoes. What could she do? So she started walking deeper into the darkness._

**_"Embrace the darkness"_**_ an omnipresent voice said._

_Turning quickly around the women looked for the owner and found nothing. "Who are you?" she questioned timidly, knowing that if the owner was anyway as powerful as his voice she would be in deep shit._

**_"Embrace the darkness" _**_it repeated again._

_"How" she questioned looking up toward the sky as if the person could see her._

_With out any warning a large figure flew over her head and into the distance it went straight into the non present sun. She knew this was her chance so she ran hard and fast following the large thing with wings. Before she knew it she was sprinting after the large figure._

_A small white kind of house was coming into view. She didn't know why but she needed to get in there._

_After her thoughts the door seemed to open on it' own accord. Walking closely suspicious that someone was in the room she looked and only saw darkness. She looked into the darkness and noticed that it had some sort of light glowing in the middle of it. Before she had another thought a vortex of nothingness seemed to draw her in. She never had the chance to scream._

_Now Zell was overly pissed off he has been running for Hyne knows how long and has not gotten an inch closer to the building._

_ Sitting down crossed legged on the floor he pouted. Looking at the door again he saw it open, instantly he was at his feet._

_ One thing he learned about being a mercenary was that you must always be prepared. So he waited a minute to see if someone would come out. No one came in by inch he moved closer to the door and saw nothing but darkness and a white light in the middle of it. Before he knew it he was grasping the ground trying to fight the current that was pushing him inside of the door, but this was a losing battle as he flew into the building and the door closed behind him.  _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A large man with a cloak was carrying a small boy and holding the hand of a little girl. She was smiling brightly she loved being with her family, but she wished mommy could have came with them. She wondered why her mommy had to stay at home and why she had a painful look on her face as she they left the house. She also wondered why her daddy had put on the hood to his cloak he never seemed to do that when he was with them until now. Yet she wouldn't complain cause daddy might not give her the surprise he promised her. Looking up at her brother with bright blue eyes she smiled again.

The year old little boy looked down at his sister wondering why she was smiling at him. He looked at the hooded figure that was his dad and then to the road that they were on. He wished he knew what was going on. He was small and chubby but a black tattoo seemed to stand out on his face. It was his birthmark.

Setting the little boy down he proceeded to knock at the door and was greeted by a kind woman. She smiled at the kids then at them man.

"Hey kiddies" the woman said looking at the children "Why don't you go inside and play?"

The little girl looked at the women smile and said "Kay, lets go zelly." grabbing her younger brother hand and proceeding to walk inside with her little brother.

"So what brings you here?" the woman said looking at the guardian.

"Same as all the others Edea. They finally captured Shiva and turned her into another one of them. I can't let them get my kids; they are all I have left." The man's voice seemed to weaken as he said this. He knew that leaving them with Edea was the best chance for them to live a normal life until they got older and there powers started to manifest.

"How many others are here?" stepping out of his depressing thoughts

"4 of them" she said, "I'm going to have my hands full." Pressing her hand to her head

"Well at least you have Cid to help you."

"Point taken." A newly forming smile

"Edea" a voice called from the house somewhere "Who are theses 2 kids running around?" Following the voice a man came into view and looked at the guardian a little fearful. It wasn't everyday you say a person with two wings and red skin at your door. Not to mention having the power to destroy the house with a mere hand. But as quickly as it came it left and a smile appeared on his face. "Hello old friend, long time no see."

"Hello Cid"

"When was the last time I saw you?" he questioned searching his mind for his mind for an encounter with the Guardian.

"After the last Sorceress war then we all left to go our separate ways"

"Ahhh yes. So how is Shiva doing?"

"She's gone." Edea said for the man knowing that he hated repeating himself.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. So what can we do for you?"

"He wants to let his children stay here and have a good home."

"Isn't that why we made this place to give the children a good home under our protection?" He smiled as he remembered his dream.

"Yeah your right." They looked from each other and the both had noticed that the man had disappeared in the middle of their conversation. Looking up Edea seemed to look thoughtful for a moment. Turning to her husband she simply stated

"Why do they all trust their children with a Sorceress?"

"Why not? Thanks to you the war didn't last that long and they all know you wanted children of your own. Plus the protection of a sorceress can be a good thing can't it?." Cid smiled at his wife as he led her inside the orphanage. He didn't want the children to break anything non-replaceable.

 _Nobody notice the shadowy figure of a woman or the woman's lip curl up in a smile. His child would make a great servant. Now all she had to do was wait. She would wait she had all the time in the world._

Moaning the teacher put a hand to her head and slowly arose. She looked around the room to get her bearings and the turned her attention to the rooms occupants. First thing she did was grasp her clip checking to see if her hair was in place. She didn't need to look like hell after waking up.  Looking to the closest occupant she stared at him for a period of time thoughtful of what her dreams have revealed to her. She almost smiled looking at the blonde that was still unconscious, yet when she was about to the person she was look at shifted his position.

The tattooed teenager groaned as he sat. His spiked hair long since gone as he shifted around in his unconscious state. He put a hand to his neck rubbing a kink. He looked up and saw dark blue staring at him. He looked at her in shock. This was his sister. Quickly he pushed the thought away.  He still had a mission to do. Jumping up he felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

'Mental note never get up to quick' he thought As soon as is passed he rand for the door only to bump into a very pissed off looking Squall, Zell looked at the person who was only a few inches taller then him.

"Is the mission over yet?" he asked the brown haired man.

"Yes" the man answered his voice iced over. The words cut thru Zell like a knife. He failed the Seed mission just because of some unexplainable occurrence. Falling back he fell on the couch his head in his hands. He felt like crying he wanted to make mama Dintch proud. He felt the burning in the back of his eyes. He wouldn't cry he couldn't cry.

"Is the chicken-wuss gonna cry now? Aww poor Zelly welly can't even Finish a simple mission without fucking up" The deep voice teased Zell, a chuckle soon followed. Zell was pissed now he shot Seifer a death glare and if anyone had looked at him they would have notice his eyes darken. Not just a simple darken it went from bright sky blue to black. Zells fist started clenching and unclenching a dark red energy was effulging his hand.

"Mr. Almasy Leave Him Alone!!!" a voice cut through the room with authority. Zells mood seemed to disappear as he looked at his sister.

"Why should I?" He questioned her. His green eyes burning intensely. Yes, this is what he need a good fight. It was just icing on the top of the cake. He already passed the exam or so he believed. Now he can piss off his beloved instructor freely and not suffer any consequences.

"I'll hurt you..." she said is a voice that could have been easily mistaken for a whisper. This was enough to get Seifer to curse under his breath turn on his heal and leave. People knew what they could and couldn't do. One thing you never do is fuck with Quistis Trepe.

Squall watched the exchange between the teacher and student and shook his head. 'They will never stop' Looking at the pair one last time he left the room.

Quistis turned to Zell to see him watching her, neither one of them knew what to say.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Falling into place

A/N: Hmmm chapter 4 never thought I would get this far. Yeah okay I'll shut up and get on with the story. Stop throwing cans at me already. I don't deserve that!!!!! Someone throws a watermelon Now that was really uncalled for. Runs away as someone chases him with a bat  
  
Shattered Reality  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Falling Into Place  
  
One words raced thru the blonde woman's head as she lay on her bed. Family. She had a family and one of the members were closer than she ever thought possible. She was never alone. She had known that, but to actually have proof that someone of her blood was here with her was unbelievable. She had a brother and his name was Zell. She had always wondered why she had always bonded with him so well now the answers came to her clearly. She was his sibling his older sister. The daughter of a mysterious man: with red skin and black bat like wings. Who was he and why did he seem so familiar.  
  
"Dammit!!" she yelled sitting up quickly and throwing a pillow at the wall she was facing. Now something else she had to figure out. Who was he and why did he seem so familiar. Trying as hard as she was able to she tried to remember that face, that body, those wings that mask. It all seemed so familiar she knew him yet she didn't.  
  
"Fuck" She muttered and leant back onto her bed head on her only remaining pillow. Why did it elude her so much, she saw that same person in an image? She had to remember when the first time she saw that person was. She looked at her hair it was spilled out around her the light purple tinges shining in the moonlight. She could figure this out. She had to figure this out or she would never get to sleep.  
  
Purple. The first time she noticed the purple highlights was on her 18th birthday when she had that dream. She had been combing her hair when she pulled a purple strand from her head. She had been shocked, never in all her life had she dyed her hair, yet there was a purple strand. She also remembered that was around the time she also started doing her hair up in a bun to make herself look more like a teacher. That was also around the time she also started teaching her first class of the new semester Seifer was in the class and she knew that they wanted to see if he would listen to a peer rather then an older person whom she knew he would never pay attention to. He was her experiment and she knew that if he failed it would be the turning point of her career.  
  
Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts. She was not here to think about Seifer she had to think about that person. Who was he? Then she remembered, black wings, red skin and a mask. That had been from her latest dream. She knew that the dreams got clearer each time but she had them so rarely that she would sometimes forget what happened each time. The only reason she remember this one was because this was the day when Squall had been in the infirmary because of Seifer. This person was the man from her dreams but what was he trying to tell her.  
  
Thinking of when she passed out she knew that he was her father. That still didn't explain who that person was, it only told her that she had family and that she had a brother. Then again another piece of the puzzle was missing. Who was her mother and where was she? Had anything happened to her? Her gut seemed to answer this question as she let her mind wonder. No nothing happened to her the whole being of her body seemed calm. If this woman or rather mother were dead she wouldn't be so calm would she?  
  
Her back started to hurt as she laid on it. Shifting to lay on her stomach she noticed that the pain did not dull in the least. It seemed to intensify even more. It started at her lower back and worked its way up. It coursed up her body like fire. Hell it even felt like fire. She bit her lip as not to scream. What was causing this? It felt as if someone had shoved a hot poker onto her back and was drawing on her back like their canvas.  
  
As quickly as it came the pain began to fade and slowly but surly it died. The instructor slow got to her feet and began to walk to the bathroom. The pain she felt keeping her from sprinting or running but still she seemed to get there in record time. Slowly she turned her back to the mirror looking over her left shoulder she lifted her white tank top and straining as hard as she could she tried looked at her back and when she did her eyes widened. Decorating her back were black tribal looking designs. They started from the top of her spinal cord and worked there way down her back. Throughout her back were all kinds of shapes and lines that reminded her of the one Zell bore on his face.  
  
Reaching out a hand she touched the line at the top of her spine and slowly started to trace it, she traced it as far as she could and noticed that she felt no pain at all. It felt as if it had been there all her life. It was not a new tattoo but an old one; she could see the ink like substance was not shiny as it would be if she had gotten it recently.  
  
Letting her shirt fall back over he pale skin she decided that she would figure this out later. She had an evaluation examine in the morning and she wanted to pass it. Somewhere in her mind she didn't want to though. She was only 18 years old and should not have a predefined path set for her.  
  
Zell was kicking the bag to try in vent off some of his frustration. He was sure that he felled the SeeD examine seeing as how the incident happened. What happened to him was still freshly embedded in his mind. A giant Dragon like creature emerging from his chest. What the hell was it doing here anyway? Out of all the people in the world why did it have to happen to him?  
  
'I was sent here to protect you' a thought flashed thru his head.  
  
Blinking and looking around his room he saw no sign of the dragon.  
  
"I think I am going insane, " he said to no one in particular. He went back to his training routine. Yet a single solitary quest raced thru his mine. Protect me from what?  
  
'From danger young one' Neptune was back and talking to him.  
  
"Where are you?" the blonde questioned again looking around and seeing no sign of the blue dragon.  
  
'I'm a party of you, as I have always been' the dragon responded and Zell could feel a smirk in his mind.  
  
"If you are apart of me why did you choose to show yourself now?"  
  
'Your fathers orders, he wanted me to wait till you were mature enough to comprehended my existence.'  
  
'Then who is my father?' this time instead of speaking aloud he said it mentally seeing if the dragon was really another part of his being.  
  
'I cannot tell you that' He had a sudden wave of fear run thru him. He wasn't scared but he knew it could have been the dragon. 'Sorry, I usually control my emotions better than that.' Zell felt no other emotions but his own and knew that the dragon lay dormant in his mind once again.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders he decided to do push up. Getting on his hands and knees he got into push up position. He hit twenty before a new question popped into his head. What id I don't pass the SeeD examine. He wanted to make mother proud but she was proud of him with anything he did. He stopped think and just worked on doing pushups he need to work off this aggravation. Glancing up at the time he saw that it was 10:35 am he had a little more than a hour before that announced the names of the seed who passed the examine. He was sure that he failed but he still wanted to be there if by some slim chance he did pass.  
  
The brown haired man looked around the garden. He found this place boring, sure chancing the ladies was fun but after getting most of them in bed he wanted a new game. He was an expert sniper at the age of 17. Nothing really posed a challenge for him anymore. He could do what he wanted but that didn't keep him from being bored.  
  
Leaning over the railing that looked onto the lower level of Galbadia Garden he saw strange men that seemed to be guarding a women in a black dress who seemed to emit power. Looking at her with an eye only a sniper could he gasped this was Matron the one who cared for him when he was younger. What was she doing her and why did she have all these bodyguards?  
  
Running up to the headmaster's office he wanted to see if he could catch her, yet his running was in vain 2 guards blocked the outside of the office and she was already thru the door. What could be happening that she needed to be here for?  
  
The teenager entered the establishment in awe as she saw the high ceilings and decorations that adorned the garden. A faint wind caused her brown black hair to be tossed a little bit; she put on a smile and combed it back with her fingers. It was a nice day and had she not been on business she would have went to a beach or something and enjoyed the day. She unbuttoned her blue duster and slid it off so that is was now hanging on her arm. She was wearing a back shirt with a pair of black shorts. Rinoa Heartily was ready to do what ever it took to get some Seeds to help her with her mission.  
  
She walked into the main area and gasped this place was huge. This place might as well be a city. Then again this place housed hundreds upon hundreds of people who strived to achieve the rank of SeeD one day.  
  
She walked forward and looked around she guessed she was in the main area from the people the number of people that were seen. She needed to see the head master and she knew the only way she could do that would be to ask someone for directions.  
  
"Excuse me!" she said to a blonde woman a few feet away from her. The woman stopped and turned around to look at her. She was a few inches taller dressed in a dark gray shirt and a black skirt. She seemed professional from the aura she gave off and yet she did not seem to be any older than her.  
  
"Yes?" the blonde woman questioned her tinged blue eyes staring into her own brow one as if tell her to submit to power.  
  
"Errrr... yah I'm trying to find the head master." She stated softly the woman seemed to sigh and said in a teacher's voice "Follow me." the woman took long strides walking past people to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited Rinoa just looked blankly at the doors waited for them to open.  
  
"I'm Rinoa Heartily," she said to the blonde who looked at her.  
  
"Instructor Trepe" was the reply. The woman closed herself off again and Rinoa sighed. The elevator pinged and they stepped in the blonde pressing the 3rd floor button as she entered.  
  
The brunette just hummed along with the elevator music as she waited for them to arrive on the third floor. Within 15 seconds the doors opened to reveal a very spacious reception room. Upon first entry she saw that the floor was tiled with black and white colored marble. Two pillars a light brown color that extended to the ceiling. The ceiling seemed to be about 100 feet high and was made of glass so that one could see the beautiful blue sky. One could almost imagine that they were floating thru the sky. The brunette smiled as she looked up, her spirits were always lifted as she looked at the sky. Looking for her blonde haired companion she saw that she was at the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Hello Xu" the blonde said to the other brow haired woman in the room. The woman's head turned up to look at the instructor and she smile brightly.  
  
"Hey Quistis! How are you?" She questioned the instructor who name turned out to be Quistis  
  
"I'm okay. This is Rinoa she is here to see the headmaster." Quistis stated. Xu looked at Rinoa and smiled.  
  
"Go on in he knew you were coming." Rinoa nodded and proceeded to walk thru the double doors to the head masters office.  
  
"Rinoa I presume" the old man behind the desk simply stated.  
  
"Headmaster Cid?" She questioned in a small voice.  
  
"Yes I am" he chuckled lightly and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"I would like to hire some SeeDs." She said in her best business like voice.  
  
"Oh my dear I am sorry but all our current SeeDs are on missions at the moment." He didn't seem the least bit distressed as he said this.  
  
"Oh" she said  
  
"Yes my dear I am sorry" she stood up about to leave his office. He walked over to her by the door and loped his arm thru hers. "There will be some SeeDs available tomorrow if you are willing to wait" He said his eyes lighting up with mirth.  
  
"I thought you said that they were all on missions?" she questioned  
  
"They are but tonight is a very special night. Today is the Graduation ball where students become full fledge SeeD members.  
  
"Really?" She said her voice showing signs of happiness. He proceeded to nod.  
  
"Yes, why don't you attended the ball?" he smiled at her.  
  
"Sure I would love to go!!" She bounced with enthusiasm. "But I don't have anything to wear." Her voice went low and she looked down.  
  
"Xu!" the headmaster called. A few seconds later the receptionist walked into the room.  
  
"Yes headmaster?" she questioned.  
  
"Can you show Ms. Heartily where she can attain a dress?" Xu's eyes widened and she instantly wanted to go shopping. "Feel free to take the rest of the day off remember the ball is at 8:00 tonight." He laughed.  
  
"Headmaster, Instructor Trepe is also here." She stated while grabbing Rinoa hand and walking out the door. The headmaster turned serious in an instant as a member of the faculty walked in.  
  
"Evaluation of Instructor 109 Quistis Trepe is about to begin please have her proceeded inside the office." The voice said in a semi-robotic manner.  
  
"Yes Xu tell Ms Trepe to proceed inside" Walking outside Xu nodded at Quistis who snapped to attention and walk to the office. Rinoa looked at the first person she meat's eyes and noticed them have a slight fear in them and her walk slowly into the room as if judgment day had come. She felt sorry for the blonde woman and if only she had known that was a big mistake.  
  
Ending A/N: sorry this had been written for 4 months just haven't posted it cause I was trying to get it beta read. Bad thing it still isn't beta read and I need a betaer (does that word exist). Hmmm well if anyone wants to beta this fic for me send me a e-mail title is Beta so I wont delete it with all my junk mail.  
  
Estimated time for chapter 5 2-3 weeks wish me luck  
  
P.S. FFXI is evil and I can't stop playing it


	6. Chapter 5: Falling from your Pedistal

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN FFVIII. THE GAME IS COPYWRITED TO SQUARE. Hopefully I can write video game story line and then the ch's will belong to me. Until than cries Authors note is at the bottom of this chapter. Read the authors note to know what is going on w/this fic. 11 reviews yay

Chapter 5

_Falling from you Pedestal_

The young blonde man dressed mentally congratulating himself on becoming a Seed. He knew that his mother was very happy with him. She was rooting for him throughout the graduation as she cried; this was the little man she raised for 10 years and now he had finally graduated.

He had come home for a little nap in order to prepare himself for the Seed ball that was mandatory and where his Seed rank would be given out. After showering, brushing his teeth, doing his daily stretches. He was now getting dressed in form fitting gray slacks and a gray shirt that was a customary seed uniform. He was doing last minute checks to make sure everything was perfect.

'Your father would be proud.' His dragon counter part said.

'Who is my father?' He asked.

'It is not my place to tell you that.' the dragon slumbering inside him stated before going quiet.

Zell let out a long sigh he enjoyed the company of the dragon but sometimes it could be like talking to a wall. The dragon seemed uncomfortable with certain question mostly anything that spoke of his past. He looked up in the mirror and gave himself a smile he loved his dark blue eyes. He started for the door. He wanted to get there early so he could have some personal time with the hotdog table. After 30 seconds of walking to the door he stopped.

"Dark blue?" he did a double take. He proceeded to walk towards the nearest mirror His eyes from the day he was born has been a bright baby blue color not dark blue. He checked again closing his eyes for a few seconds then opening them. Dark blue in his slight panic he did not hear the slight chuckle form the dragon or the words '_it begins tonight_'.

"You failed." No two words infuriated the blonde man as much as those two

"You failed" This was his third time failing the SeeD examine. He faced the woman standing a few feet away from him with fire burning in his eyes.

"I thought you said I wasn't going fail!" He yelled at the sorceress.

She laughed lightly and looked at him. "Who said you failed? All is going according to my plan." She held her head high looking over garden's Secret Area. "Yes all is going to plan. You want your dreams to come true?" she now turned to face him.

"Yes"

"Than trust me, she also failed and I need her to complete my plan."

If only these children knew the power they possessed, She laughed lightly. Yes she possessed great power but the children's was raw and untapped. She knew who the strongest was and she need her. The plan would require a lot of magical power and she was just the one to harvest it.

Turning to her knight she said in a soothing voice "Go to her and show her dreams and she will follow…" the words spoken the woman slipped into the shadows and vanished.

"What are her dreams?" he questioned himself. Could it be that she shared the same dreams as him.

He looked over the garden it was brightly lit for the SeeD ball the he was supposed to be apart of. Unfortunately for him Balamb Garden failed him again. He clenched his fist tightly. He knew she would be attending she had to it was her job as an instructor. Something the sorceress said finally made its self-present "_she also failed_" what could she have meant by that. The only thing he could think of was her teachers examine, was that it? The mighty Quistis Trepe Failed a measly teacher examine. He laughed lightly at the thought. Oh yes maybe this was a good time to convert her to their side.

The blonde made haste from the Secret Area to his dorm room. Might as well make this last day fun. With an evil chuckle the door to Seifer Almasy's room slid shut.

"WHAT NO MORE HOTDOGS!!!!!!" Zell's voice pierced thru the air and caused several people to laugh. It was a common thing Zell always arriving late and never being able to get a hotdog, even at his own Graduation Ball he couldn't get one. Usually this would make another person laugh if she wasn't willowing in her own self-pity.

She was overlooking the balcony at the ball she failed 3 times already and was now demoted back to the simple rank of a Seed again. If it wasn't bad enough they didn't just make her a Seed again, they made her Rank 28 Seed. They didn't even give her a shot at the A rank, they only saw it fit for her to be rank 28 she was one of the best but not the best, A rank meant you were the best. Wasn't she the best at one time? She was the only person to achieve Seed at the age of 15 and an Ex-teacher at the age of 18, cruel irony wasn't it.

She was the Ice Queen shouldn't she be with the Ice King. They seem perfect for each other yet she was rejected. She laughed bitterly. The irony that she was rejected didn't hurt as much as she though it was just they way that he brushed her off did. She took off her mask of ice and was severely hurt. This is why she chose to be cold and unfeeling so she wouldn't be hurt. She was hurt and this was the second time she failed. She poured her heart and soul out to him and all she ever got was a measly "_Go talk to a wall_._" _Looking over a balcony and thinking about your failures was talking to a wall in a sense.

"Hey Quitsy," someone spoke to her from behind. She knew the voice it was Zell. Her newly discovered younger brother. She blinked back tears that were threatening to fall and turned to face him. She could say he looked strangely handsome even with his Black tattoo that covered part of the left side of his face. He was dressed in the decorated gray slacks and the gray colored shirt. In his hand he held 2 glasses filled with champagne. He offered her a glass and kept one for himself.

"Hey Zell" she replied back to him tentatively trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. "Why aren't you dancing like everyone else?" she questioned him.

"They ran out of hotdogs before I could get any and my date went to the bathroom." He shrugged his date was the girl that liked him from the library. He held no romantic feelings for the girl yet she wanted him to be more. He needed a break so he came to find his sister and talk to her for a bit before he went back inside.

"Why aren't you dancing?" it was his turn to question her.

"I have a lot of things on my mind. If this wasn't mandatory for me I would be in my room." she stated.

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment…" She gave him a weak smile and took a sip from the glass he gave her. Facing the balcony she looked out at the sky again and up to the stars, no shooting stars to be found. Zell took this as a good time to leave, when he stepped back into the room he froze in mid stride he had to blink several times to make sure what he saw was actually happening. The Ice King: Squall Leonhart was on the dance floor dancing and seemed to be enjoying himself. He was dancing with a attractive brunette with a light cream colored dress on. Of course squall was dancing with the only person who seemed to be out of place at the ball.

Shaking out of his daze he went to go find his own date.

Seeing the blonde 17-year-old leave another blonde male made his way towards the ex instructor. Getting close to her ear he waited a second to see if she noticed his presence, after a few seconds he open his mouth to speak in a soft but firm voice he simply asked.

"How does it feel to fail?"

The woman's shoulders visibly stiffened as she heard the man's voice she turned towards him eyes narrowing. One could almost feel the hatred for the man who stood before her; everything seemed to come back to him, her career, her failures and other emotions, one could not simply name, he was the center of them all.

Seeing her eyes soften slightly he pressed himself against her body placing a arm on either side of her he moved so her back was pressing against the balcony's railing.

"How does it feel to fail" he asked her again.

"I hate it…" she said not really sure where this was going.

"What if I said you didn't fail and this was part of a bigger plan?"

"What do you mean I didn't fail?" She now questioned him. She didn't like where this was going. "I saw the reports, I saw my mistakes. I saw them shred my license in front of own my eyes, I saw them discuss the rest of my career and demote me down to rank 28 how is that NOT failing?" Tears were now running down Quistis Trepe's face as she said this to him.

Not knowing why himself Seifer put his arms around the woman in front of him. Somewhere deep inside he felt pity for this woman she was just like him trying hard to achieve perfection and to be the best at what he did. She cried and he comforted her yet no one inside knew that the two were there maybe it was best that way.

"Follow me." He said his voice soothing her in her weakened state. Nodding into his chest he took her hand and proceeded to lead her to his room maybe just maybe there was a chance she would follow him. Making their way thru the dance hall no one seemed to notice them leave. He sent a glance towards puberty boy's direction and noticed him dancing with his ex, jealously filled him but only for a moment as he remember what he had to do.

He led her to his room and stepped inside she followed hesitantly, what was she to expect. He turned around to her again his trademark smirk plastered on his face and kissed her. She went stiff. Seifer Almasly was kissing Quistis Trepe. She knew that her emotions centered around him for a long time. Every single emotion that one could feel she felt it for this man. In a way she was his rival just as Squall was his rival they always argued and tried to be better than the other. The only difference was that she was his teacher where Squall was his classmate. Yes there were strong feeling for this man maybe it just took this kiss to invoke them. Suddenly she became the dominate one and she was kissing him harder as feeling she didn't want to feel took control over her body. She sighed into the kiss letting her emotions take control of her for once.

For once in her life Quistis shed her mask and became what she always was: A woman. A woman just like any other woman she had needs. For once in her life maybe she should give into her needs and let her mind rest for once. So she did for a few hours Quistis Trepe disappeared off the face of the earth and all that was left of her was a woman.

Outside a woman with flowing black hair was transparent; one would think that this woman was a ghost, maybe she was a ghost. The woman's red eyes glowed with mirth for this was where it all began. The instructor didn't know it nor did the knight but both would be her pawns in the grand scheme. Yes all was going according to plan. Crimson colored lips curled upwards in a cruel and somewhat sadistic smirk. Yes this was the beginning of the end of the world. As quickly as she came she vanished into the rising of the sun over Balamb Garden.

End of Chapter 5

A/N sorry hehe I had things on my mind issues and all this other crap as usual going on in my life. Heh and the fact that I have to beta read my own fics isn't working out well . Umm yeah I was actually going to discontinue this story but I know the few ppl that did read it would be upset, that and the fact that I have a sequel in mind already. It's supposed to be called "Shards of Eternity". Sad thing is I can't work on that fic till this one is done because this is a prequel to that fic. FFXI is evil and I find myself hating it more and more each passing day. I want to get WoW (World of Warcraft) but have no money to buy it I'm also supposed to be changing colleges again. So see I'm busy as hell lol. I'll try to write another chapter of "Shattered Reality" for a X-mas gift to you few loyal readers. Please remember to Review so I can be motivated to write this. Plus I get to respond to reviews starting next chapter. This chapter I just wanna thank you guys who reviewed and yell at Verdanii because they keep calling me a girl. I'm a 19 yr old gothic BOY TYVM.

Hmmm I'm also writing a X-man Fanfic massive A/U and OC there and writing an Anthro story. I'm going back to redo chapter 1-4 cause every time I read them I semi wince. Plus I become a better writer the older I become right so.I need to redo them epically changing birthday girl and omitting that one scene from the fic. Rinoa will be introduced that chapter but in a different way. I was trying to have some awareness of time by having it in march cause I wanted to play around with Zell a bit. Instead I'm going to have everything take place in January when no one has a b-day. So if you think you know of a good title for "Birthday Girl" please leave it in a review. Tell your friends to come a read also.

Bows to audience than spreads his raven black wings and flies away.


End file.
